particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Istalian Socialist Party (3644)
|Seats2 Title = State governors |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Local councils |Seats3 = |Website = www.socialisti.it |politics = Politics of Istalia |political parties = Political parties in Istalia |elections = Elections in Istalia |party_logo = }} The Istalian Socialist Party (Istalian: Partito Socialista Istaliano, PSI) was a radical socialist political party in Istalia, which was founded on 19 June 3644 in the Istalian capital city of Romula. The last chairman of the party was Francesco Zappa, who held that position between 3660 and 3663. The party was also the largest component of the Olive Tree coalition, a left-wing group formed in 3657. In 3663, the coalition merged into a new party, the Social Democracy, thus ending all independent operations of the PSI. History 'Early years' The Istalian Socialist Party was founded in 3644 by delegates of several workers' associations and parties, notably including the once prominent Istalian Communist Party (PCI). The new PSI was formally registered on 19 June 3644. During the party's first congress, held on 24 October later that year, Metteo Corvino was elected as its first chairman. Originally, the Istalian Socialist Party adhered to the principles of communism. However, as the party gradually adopted to parliamentary traditions, the PSI abandoned most of its more radical policies, in favour of a more moderate form of reformist socialism; sometimes referred to as simply social-democracy. 'Giuseppe Cicci' The Istalian Socialist Party fielded Giuseppe Cicci as its presidential candidate for the 3651 elections. Unexpectedly, Cicci received just under 20% of the vote in the first round of voting, allowing him to proceed to the runoff against Paola Minetti of the right-wing Populars for Istalia. The good result of the PSI and Cicci was largely due to the fact that the larger left-leaning party, the Popular Democratic Party, did not field a candidate, leading many supporters of the latter to vote for Cicci. In the second round, he received approximately 38% of the vote, far behind Minetti, with her 62%. Despite being far from victory in the 3651 presidential race, the 22 million votes cast for Giuseppe Cicci that year remain a record of the Socialist Party. In 3652, Cicci was elected chairman of the PSI. '3654 coalition' Following months of discussions, the Socialists joined the Popular Democrats, the National Liberals and the Quanzar Democrats in a coalition government in early 3654. Former PSI chairman Matteo Corvino was appointed Finance Minister, and former Socialist presidential candidate Sofia Nero assumed the position of Environment and Tourism Minister. The 3655 election led to a disappointing loss for the coalition parties, however, with the four governing forces in parliament losing a combined 98 seats of their previous 320. This left the coalition with a mere 222 seats. Subsequently, Giuseppe Cicci resigned as party chairman, after obtaining just under 7% of the vote in the presidential elections that year. Giacomo Bossi assumed Cicci's position in June 3655. 'Giacomo Bossi' Following the heavy defeats of the PSI and the centre-left coalition in 3655, the party initially decided not to field a candidate for the 3658 presidential elections, and to tighten its relationship with the Popular Democratic Party. However, the party's founder and first leader, Matteo Corvino, was chosen as the PSI presidential candidate in May 3657. 'L'Ulivo' Under the leadership of Giacomo Bossi, the PSI initiated a process in 3657, which ultimately led to the founding of the electoral coalition L'Ulivo, Istalian for The Olive Tree. Other notable parties that participated in the coaltion, were the Green Ecologist Party (PEV) and the Party of Communists (PdC). The Olive Tree proceeded to receive about a fifth of the votes cast in 3658, with over 19 % and 117 seats for the three parties. Of these, the PSI secured 84 seats – the greatest result of the party at that time. The good result for The Olive Tree also ensured that a communist party was represented in parliament for the first time in decades; the PdC garnered 11 seats. 'Francesco Zappa' The 3658 elections resulted in the formation of a centre-left coalition, consisting of the National Liberals, the Social Liberals and the Democratic Party, as well as the PSI. The Istalian Socialist Party, having emerged as the larger of the four parties that year, was chosen to lead the coalition. Thus, for the first time in history, a member of the PSI was appointed Prime Minister. Initially, the first chairman of the PSI, Matteo Corvino, was expected to assume the office, and by 3659 there were even speculations as to whether he would attempt to regain his position as party chairman. However, once the coalition talks between the four parties were concluded, Francesco Zappa was chosen instead. He served as Prime Minister from 3659 until 36??, and was elected chairman of the PSI in 3660, ascending from the position of deputy chairman, which he had held since 3654. In 3663, the party merged with the Green Ecologist Party to form the new Social Democracy party. Popular support The Istalian Socialist Party traditionally had its strongholds in the larger cities across Istalia, such as in the capital city Romula, as well as in Florenza and Calliari. The party received over 60 percent of its support from a combined voter pool of industrial workers and voters under the age of 30. A significant portion of the party's voter base also consisted of women. According to a study carried out by the Sema Polling Institute on behalf of the PSI, over 53 percent of its voters were women in 3656, which was the second highest share of women for any national Istalian party. Electoral results From the 3658 legislative elections and onwards, the PSI participated in a coalition with the Green Ecologist Party (PEV) and the Party of Communists (PdC). The numbers and percentages displayed in 3658 and 3662 represented the total votes received by the three parties combined. The seat shares displayed, however, show only the elected deputies of the PSI. In 3658, the Socialists in the PSI received 84 seats, while their partners received a combined 33 seats. Thus the three parties garnered 117 seats in total that year, corresponding to the approximately 19 % of the votes they received. 'Legislative elections' 'Presidential elections' Prominent members 'Chairmen' *Matteo Corvino (3644 — 3652) *Giuseppe Cicci (3652 — 3655) *Giacomo Bossi (3655 — 3660) *Francesco Zappa (3660 – 3663) 'Presidential candidates' *Sofia Nero (3648) *Giuseppe Cicci (3651 and 3655) *Matteo Corvino (3658 and 3662) 'Prime Ministers' *Francesco Zappa (3659 – 3663) Category:Political parties in Istalia